


in every life, i'm yours

by gracezodiac



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Hux, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: we fall in love, over and over and over (a kylux, benarmie and techienician set of one-shots)





	1. husbands

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday fic for my dear friend [luke aka dartharmitage](http://www.dartharmitage.tumblr.com) who is so unbelievably precious to me and who i love so much, who when i said 'hey i'll write a bday fic for you, what do you want' replied with 'it's up to you' and since i'm indecisive as fuck, i wrote three lil things
> 
> chapter one is kylux, chapter two is benarmie and chapter three is techienician!
> 
> please leave comments if you and and without further ado here we go!

Ren had practically sprinted from his shuttle once he'd landed in one of the Finalizer's many hangar bays. He was sure there were procedures he was supposed to adhere to, but he had something far more important to focus on than those; or rather someone. He could have messaged Hux when he'd boarded but that would have taken too much time, and he had to see him immediately. Besides, what was the use in messaging him when he knew that his husband would have been aware the instant he'd boarded the ship?

 

The mission he'd been on had only planned to last a few days at most.

 

Ren had been gone for almost a month.

 

He hadn't planned to be away for as long as he had been, but there had been complications with the mission. Dealing with one problem had unearthed several others, ones that couldn't be ignored and ones he knew Hux would be displeased with if he _did_ ignore. So he'd had to stay longer, but had been stuck without any way to send messages back to inform someone; the planet he'd been on had no contact with any other system and there were no relay points nearby to send or receive communications. It had been infuriating but it was all meaningless now, he just needed to get back to their shared quarters and see Hux again.

 

When he arrived he strode through the door immediately, calling out Hux's name. There was no reply, but Ren could sense he was here, and moved further into their rooms with the intent of being welcomed with open arms. Yet when he'd passed the threshold into their bedroom, he found himself frozen in place. For a moment he was terribly confused, unable to work out what had happened, although everything became clear a second later when Hux strolled out from the fresher, cradling Millicent in his arms, and giving him a pointedly pissed off look.

 

“Hux,” He tried, but Hux just glared at him disapprovingly, and Kylo knew he was in deep shit.

 

“Three weeks.”

 

“Hux-”

 

“Three weeks Ren.”

 

Hux gently put Millie down on her bed, before perching on the end of his own as he folded his arms over his chest and continued to glare at him. Kylo at least had the decency to look guilty about it, but this was already starting to get out of hand.

 

“There were complications.”

  
  
“Evidently.”

 

“Hux don't do this.”

 

Hux hummed thoughtfully and rose from his position. For a moment Ren thought he was going to be released, but then Hux began circling around him, like some sort of creature about to tear apart their prey. When he came back round to stand in front of him, Kylo began to pout, feeling vaguely put out when he noticed the faint glimmer of amusement in his husband's eyes.

 

“I missed you.” He said, annoyed that he couldn't move and show Hux how he felt, rather than having to rely on his words. Hux knew he was better with gesture than language, and he was absolutely doing this on purpose. “Didn't you miss me too pumpkin?” He tried, hoping the affectionate approach would break through to him eventually.

 

Hux scoffed loudly, and Ren knew he was starting to win. “I hate it when you call me that.”

  
  
“No you don't. Let me make it up to you...”

 

He could see Hux consider it, and Ren wished he'd just get this damn show over and done with so he could hold him again. Why he'd agreed to marry such a shit, Ren didn't know. He knew that he himself could be petulant, but Hux absolutely took it to new levels when he was pissed off with him, and put his mind to it. It was infuriating, and yet Ren didn't regret a single moment they'd had together.

 

“Apologise.”

 

“Pumpkin-”

 

“Do it.”

 

Resisting the urge to sigh, Ren took a deep breath. “I'm sorry I was gone for longer than anticipated. But I missed you so much... Do you forgive me?”

 

The moment the words had left his mouth he saw Hux smirking like the absolute prick that he was. Ren could feel the force hold he'd been trapped in dissipate, and he lurched forward a bit at the sudden lack of restraint. Hux went to open his mouth to make some other sarcastic comment, but before he could get the words out, Ren had strode over and kissed him hard. Immediately Hux grabbed at him, letting Ren pull him close and nip playfully at his mouth.

 

“I suppose I did miss you.” Hux said as they pulled apart, breathing heavy, and Ren wasn't sure whether to kiss him again or strangle him. “Have you been doing your training?” He asked instead, and Hux reached out to grab his hand and start leading him back towards the bed, his intentions very obvious.

 

“Clearly.” He replied, and Ren found himself grinning as he was man-handled by his husband down onto the sheets.

 

“Love you.” Ren commented, and he spotted the blush on Hux's cheeks that always arose whenever Ren declared his love for him.

 

“I love you too.” Hux murmured, soft and endearing, before he was smirking again and the time for sweetness was over.

 

“So,” he started, grabbing Kylo's hands and pinning them above his head, “you were saying something about making it up to me?”

 


	2. shut up and dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> benarmie having fun and being hapy and in love (modern au!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're in loooooooove
> 
> modern au benarmie!!!! they're both 17 in this and they're gay
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!!!

From: Ben

_come over_

 

Sent:

_Why?_

 

From: Ben

_my parents are out ;)))_

 

Sent:

_I can't believe you sent me that, you are literally the worst person_

 

From: Ben

_nah that's u babe ;*_

 

Sent:

_I will only come over if you promise we'll work on our project_

 

From: Ben

_ofc, that's what i was implying duh_

 

Sent:

_Sure it was_

 

From: Ben

_it was! i am a v honourable person and i work rly hard_

 

Sent:

_Uh huh. I'll be over in ten minutes_

 

From: Ben

_aw yes babe, see u soon ;)_

 

*

 

When Armie had shown up at the door, Ben had dragged him upstairs to his room and sat him down to play games before he could even say 'hello'. Admittedly, Armie foreseen this turn of events, but wisely said nothing and instead kicked Ben's ass at every single game his boyfriend challenged him to. He gave him kisses to make up for it, as he did every time he beat Ben at something, and he wondered if Ben refused to practice at these things just to get more kisses. If so it was quite a sweet gesture, if wholly unnecessary since all they ever did was kiss. But nevertheless, Armie found himself having fun. Afterwards they'd laid out on his bed, Ben laid on his stomach and Armie on his back, with Ben updating him on gossip about their classmates that he'd heard from Poe, whilst Armie rolled his eyes and told him that Poe was full of shit.

 

“Ben,” He said after a while, jabbing his boyfriend in the shoulder. “Armitage.” Ben replied in a deeply serious voice, and Armie grabbed one of his pillows and smacked him with it, trying not to laugh at Ben's loud squawk. “You said we'd work on the project together.”

 

“Aw babe c'mon,” Ben grinned and threw the pillow to one side, shuffling closer to his boyfriend, “you know it's not due for another two weeks right? You gotta relax, have some fun! You remember what fun is, right?”

 

Ben received another pillow to the face as Armie rolled his eyes, trying to hold back his grin. Ben was right of course, they still had plenty of time, and technically they'd already done most of it. He supposed he was just nervous that Ben's parents would come back, and if they didn't have project materials out he worried that his mother might walk in and... Well Armie absolutely didn't want her to think they'd been getting up to anything like _that_. They hadn't even gone that far yet, but he doubted Ben's mother would believe that.

 

Ben pouted at him, clutching his chest, directly over his heart. “You wound me...” He said, trying to give the most ridiculous puppy eyes Armie had ever seen him attempt. He took pity after a few seconds however, leaning over to kiss his cheek to make him feel better. Ben grinned at him, and Armie could feel himself start to think all of his sappy thoughts about how much he loved Ben and how thankful he was that he had him in his life, how Ben accepted him for who he was and never forced him to change.

 

“I love you.” Ben said, leaning over to pull him into an embrace. Armie returned it gladly, although tried not to give way to his ridiculous thoughts.

 

“You're alright I guess.”

 

“I am a delight.” Ben countered, pressing a loud kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. He pulled back just enough that he could kiss Armie properly, before he leapt off the bed again in his typical whirlwind fashion. Armie wasn't sure how he kept up with him half of the time.

 

“We need to make you have some fun.” He announced as he walked over to his speakers and began fiddling about with his phone whilst he connected it. Armie watched him curiously all the while, wondering exactly his boyfriend had in mind. He wondered if he was going to give him a lap-dance, in which case he knew he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. When some ridiculous pop music started coming through the speakers, Armie started to realise what Ben wanted him to do.

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Oh yes.”

 

Ben started to sway his hips and offered his hand out for Armie to take so he could dance with him. Armie eyed him up for a moment, unable to believe he was about to do this, before sighing and taking Ben's hand, allowing himself to be pulled away from the bed. He couldn't quite wipe the smile off of his face though, at seeing Ben so happy. And despite knowing how silly they looked, he couldn't deny that he was getting enjoyment out of this, even if he couldn't dance for shit. He didn't recognise the song but he didn't need to, not when Ben decided to sing the ridiculously cheesy lyrics to him. Armie tried to glare at him but couldn't quite manage it, especially not when Ben started twirling him around and attempting to dip him like they were at some formal dance. He started laughing, and Ben took that opportunity to pull him close and kiss him, swaying with him from side to side.

 

“There we go!” He exclaimed, as the music faded out and switched from one song to another. “So you do know how to have fun. I bet Phas won't even believe me when I tell her.”

 

“Why do I even date you again?”

 

“Because I'm charming and you love me.”

 

“Yeah,” Armie smiled at him, kissing him again and sliding his arms around Ben's waist, “I do.”

 

Ben seemed a little surprised at the sudden sincerity of the statement, and gave him a small smile, not the one that contained his usual cheekiness, but the soft, loving one that Armie got to see every so often, the one he did when he was truly happy, and felt cared for. The one Armie adored more than anything, and the one that had made him realise he was in love with Ben so long ago.

 

“Another dance, handsome sir?” Ben asked, taking Armie's hand and kissing it.

 

“It would be my pleasure.” Armie replied, knowing that life with Ben was always going to bring him happiness like this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and again i just want everyone to know this is for luke and that i love them


	3. i can't help falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techienician. Matt and Techie spend some quality time together and Matt reflects on how in love he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's some techienician!!! this is just straight up fluff about them being in love and spending time together so there we go!
> 
> please leave comments if you can and i hope you enjoy!!!!

For the first time in weeks, Matt had finished his shift early. As it turned out, a problem with the one of the radar dishes didn't end up being quite as severe as originally thought, and with little else to do, Leslie had just shrugged and told him to take it easy for the rest of the day – an order Matt could happily abide by for once. Besides, getting off early meant that he could spend more time with his love.

 

Which was how he'd ended up in Techie's quarters, sat cross-legged on the floor watching him create one of his copper figures. When he'd turned up at the door, Techie had been most surprised, although that quickly melted into happiness as he beamed up at Matt, taking his hand and pulling him into his room to hug him tightly. He'd stammered out an apology afterwards, and Matt could see him trying to hide his blush with his hair as he explained that he was just happy to see him. Matt had simply smiled and pulled him back into another hug, before kissing the top of his head and explaining that he was glad to see him too.

 

Techie had been busy making his little figures when Matt had arrived, and so without any real plans, Matt had asked him to teach him how to make them. Hence the position they were currently sat in, on the floor surrounded by copper wire. Techie had already shown him what to do, but Matt found himself focusing more on his lover rather than on making his own creation. Times like these were some of the rare moments in which Techie was relaxed and enjoying himself, not having to worry about what programming needing doing or what judging comments their co-workers were making about him. No, all he focused on was his wire, care-free and happy. And Techie always put so much love into his figures, his attention solely on bending the copper to his will. Matt knew what it was like to be on the end of Techie's attention, it always made his heart beat fast and gave him the urge to just pull Techie into his arms and hold him for a very long time. Matt loved him so deeply, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him.

 

He kept looking Techie with a smile on his face, and watched how his long fingers twisted the wire so easily into the shape he wanted, whilst his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth in concentration. He looked so sweet when he did that, so cute, Matt didn't want to mention it in case Techie became embarrassed and stopped. After a while Techie sat up a little straighter, turning over the figure in his hands and began to smile, happy and proud. He looked over to Matt, and Matt could feel himself fall a little deeper in love.

 

“What did you make?” Techie asked him softly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, which made Matt want to lean over and do it for him.

 

“I wanna see yours first.” He said, a little embarrassed of what he'd done earlier. It wouldn't be anything near as good as his lovers, it was barely worth showing. Techie just blushed as he held out the small figure in front of him.

 

“I uh, well I-I made you.”

 

He looked down as the blush spread over his face. Matt just gazed fondly at him, with the most love-struck grin plastered on his face. _Anything_ , he thought to himself, _I'd do anything for you if it made you smile, I love you so much you mean everything to me._

 

Techie pointed towards Matt's closed hands in an attempt to distract from his embarrassment. “What-What did you make?” He stammered, trying to peer over and look. Matt gave him a sheepish smile and handed it over so Techie could see.

 

“It's nowhere near as good as you can do them but, I tried to make you too.”

 

Techie's mouth fell open and he made a small surprised noise, mechanical eyes flicking from the figure to Matt's face and back again. “Oh!” He said finally, and Matt watched as the blush, which had started to fade, came back furiously as Techie covered his mouth to hide his smile. But that was all Matt wanted to see, and so he shuffled over to Techie so he could pull him into his lap. Techie giggled as he was manoeuvred about, until he was sat comfortably with his legs either side of Matt's thighs.

 

“Hi...” He whispered, and Matt bumped their noses together as he let his hands rest on Techie's waist.

 

“Hey.” He whispered back, before he began to pepper kisses all over Techie's face. Techie giggled louder, trying to hide himself in Matt's neck in a playful move. Matt grinned and rubbed at his lovers back, whilst hugging him tightly.

  
“I love you baby.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Techie's shoulder, before nuzzling into the yellow fabric of his shirt. Techie sighed happily in his arms and snuggled further into the embrace, sliding his arms around Matt's neck. “I love you too Mattie.” He whispered back, and Matt could hear the smile in his voice. He squeezed him gently, perfectly content to stay in that position for a while. Later he'd ask Techie to show him the wire figures again, so that they could make one properly together, but for now he was happy to have Techie in his arms, in this room, where they belonged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we go!!!!
> 
> I LOVE YOU LUKE HAPPY BIRTHDAY <333

**Author's Note:**

> i just need everyone to know that i adore luke and love them so so so so much they are wonderful and mean everything to me so <33333 i love you luke


End file.
